Blood red scales
by Furry Wolf
Summary: hjkshdjkahdjsahkjdhkj
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to recreate this story, but sure how it will go, but i'm gonna try.**

* * *

I was walking through my home, the forest, Ellesméra, towards some of the more ancient parts. I had been exploring old temples and battlefields for a year now, and there was one place left to go: The ancient hatchery's. Queen Arya had asked my to do this. it was a scary job, with all the terrifying creatures that dwelled within. But it was my duty to follow the queens orders. I was 24, which to a human would be grown, but for an elf, a mere child. As I got nearer to the old hatchery's, I felt something. something was calling to me, asking for help. and yet, there wasn't a sound on the wind. I sped up my pace, finally finding the hatchery. I walked inside. there were broken eggshells everywhere. I walked around, and then I heard it again. Something was seeking my presence. I looked around and found a tunnel that lead deeper into the hatchery. I followed it until I found myself in a large room with a blood red dragon egg in the center. Wait... No way! I went up to the dragon egg, with sat on a pedestal, and read a plaque that was on it. It read:

 **This is the only offspring of the dragon Bid'Daum**

 **The first dragon to have a rider**

 **May the one who finds this egg use it for good**

 **-Eragon**

I reached toward the egg and touched it. A light touch, and yet a light touch can do many things. It can create the most beautiful art, sculpt the most beautiful statue. Or hatch a dragon egg. The egg started rocking back and forth, back and forth. finally it fell to the ground and smashed to pieces, revealing a baby dragon the color of blood. I picked it up and caressed it. I felt a burn on my hands, but did not mind. I was holding the most wonderful creature I had ever seen. I could now go to the island of the dragon riders, train with them and become a great swordsman!

And yet, I didn't want that.

No I wanted to raise this little guy on my own, without help from experts. And so when I walked out, I called my friend, an elven horse, as other races called it. A simple name. I climbed on her back and rode to my home city. I had my dragon on my shoulder. I finally arrived at the palace and rushed in. Queen Arya looked shocked to see the dragon an my shoulder.

"Oh my! We must get you to the island of the dragon riders immediatly!" She said before rushing intio a standing position and ready to call her dragon.

"Wait, my Queen. Please don't send me there. Please, let me stay here and train with you! I could never leave this place! Please, train me yourself! be strict about it, anything but sending me there!" I pleaded. She hesitated, which surprised me. I was sure she was definitely going to say no.

"Alright, but be prepared. You will get a harder time from me than from Eragon." She said. I jumped around happily, like a child. Then I went home, happy as could be.

I took my dragon home with me and showed him my house. I put him in my bedroom and gave him meat to keep him quiet. I dug through my and took a pencil and paper. I drew my new dragon in great detail. I was considered a skilled drawer, even for an elf. It was all about practice, just like any other skill. I smiled at my work then went to bed.

* * *

 **This is definitely better than the last one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Now, beings that I like going from the perspective of something non-humanoid more than that of a humanoid, this will be from the dragons perspective.(I found this name through a quiz, so I don't know if it's copyright or not.)**

* * *

 _'Zavon. My name is Zavon. I am a dragon with blood red scales. I can fly and rip my enemies apart. In about a month I will be able to breath fire, I will be able to breath fire. That's all anyone needs to know about me.'_ I think to myself, as I am looking into the yellow eyes of Fírnen. He batters at my mental shield. I only allow him to see those thoughts. He used to be able to break through my mental block like a skull piercing arrow. Now it takes him longer now, but he eventually succeeds. I refuse to allow him this time. I growl, slowly taking away even those few thoughts I allowed him to see, leaving only the word sköliro, which means shielded in the ancient language, so that he knew I was shielding every last bit of my mind from him but that one word. And then I thought of something. As he was trying to break down my barriers, it left his mind open. I kept those thoughts in my head, waiting for just the right moment. And then it came.

For just a split second he stopped hitting my barriers, most likely to try and figure out how to get into my mind. In that split second, I crashed into his mind, taking in all his thoughts and feelings. I spoke to him to show him just how far into his mind I was.

 _'Hello, Fírnen.'_ I say.

 _'Finally beat me, did you?'_ He said. I heard something in his mental voice that told me all was not done.

 _'Not quite.'_ I say, and continue searching his memories.

I finished getting his memories, except the most private ones(I do have some decency) and retreated to block my mind again. I noticed he wasn't hitting my barriers anymore. I spoke again, lowering my mind.

 _'Did I win?'_ I asked

 _'Not quite.'_ He respnoded, and I mentally groaned, knowing what would happen next.

And then I felt him digging through my memories, which were few, since I was young, and left. We connected minds again.

 _'I should've seen that coming.'_ I said.

 _'Don't be too hard on yourself. I am a master at this. and yet you blocked me out extremely well. Our session for today is over. Go to your rider, Aldenir. He is done with his training today as well.'_ His words were quite reassuring. I often felt weak around him. He said it was the fact that he was the only dragon I knew, so my mind told me subconsciously that he was top dragon. If it were a thunder of dragons, and not just us, he would be the leader.

I spread my wings and flew off to the large courtyard where my rider and Arya trained. My rider was quite bruised and battered.

 _'Did your training go well?'_ I asked.

 _'Quite well, actually. I'm not as bruised as I usually would be. I'm just glad I'm not human, or else I would be so bruised that you would think I was pommeled by rocks.'_ He responded.

 _'Can't wait till I start training with tooth, claw, and fire breath!'_ I said.

 _'Only because you know you won't be as bruised as your rider.'_ A female voice cut in. We turned our heads to see Arya.

"Now then, I have talked to Eragon, and he agreed with me that it would be a good idea to make a training post here. He has a lot of weight on his shoulders trying to train those that were already there. A handful of students will be coming here to test this second branch. They will be here next month, so be ready." She said.

I for one was excited to see other dragons. My rider was not so happy about this new development.

"So all we are going to be is another group of students?" He said almost angrily.

"Look, it's better you train with other riders, so that you have a few friends to be at your back should a battle start. I know, your angry. But remember, I did this for your benefit. Oh, and look on the bright side. At least it's only a handful and not thousands of students." Arya said. Aldenir thought about it for a second before brightening up about the situation.

 _'I can't wait to meet the other dragons! will any of them be my age? or female?'_ I asked.

"Yes. There will be six in all. Three new riders and three 5 months into training. Might I know why you ask." She said with a smile.

 _'Just curious.'_ I Arya and Aldenir smiled and rolled their eyes. Then Aldenir and I flew home.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter is as good as the last one or better! And thanks to UnanimousMusician for being so helpful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally did a new chapter! Yay!**

* * *

I looked up at the sky, waiting for the other dragons to arrive. I was itching to meet them. It had been two weeks since we were told they would be coming.

 _'Don't just sit there and stare at the sky. Go and play with Aldenir!'_ Firnen said.

 _'But I wanna play with other dragons! At least they would stand a chance in a wrestling match with me!'_ I responded.

Then I spotted them in the sky. Three shapes soaring towards as across the sky. Just as the dragons landed, Aldenir came in with the newer students. Here is a description of the dragons my age:

There was a black male with black eyes,

There was a purple male with purple eyes,

There was a golden female with golden eyes.

I'm a red dragon with yellow eyes.

Now for the newer dragons:

A brown male with green eyes.

An orange female with orange eyes.

A white female with white eyes.

That's all of them. I couldn't wait to start playing! I walked up to the dragons my age and connected minds.

 _'Hello! I'm Zavon!'_ I said.

 _'I'm Eldanarin.'_ The orange one said.

 _'I'm Oredorn.'_ The black one said.

 _'I'm Alindres.'_ The gold one said.

"Alright, everyone! No time to waste! start training!" Arya said. Firnen came over to us.

 _'I see you have all met each other. Good. I will get you up to speed with where Zavon is at, then you can all go do whatever you want. Zavon knows for a fact that he will have to stay, because he knows I believe in fairness.'_ Firnen said.

* * *

When we finished, I offered to show them around.

 _'That would be great thanks!'_ Said Eldanarin.

 _'Sounds good.'_ Said Oredorn

 _'Yes. Thank you.'_ Said Alindres.

I smiled mentally. I showed them around the city, even though we couldn't really go anywhere. I showed the where the old shack that Eragon Shadeslayer stayed in while he was training. I showed them everything, except the place where dragons were originally hatched, before the elves came in and destroyed it.

 _'And that is almost everything. I wont show you everything, because somethings are less... pleasant, than others.'_ I said. We went back to our riders, who were bruised as heck.

 _'Is this normal?'_ Oredon asked?. I nodded.

 _'Very normal.'_ I said.


End file.
